


soulmates, jealousy and all the music

by reinacadeea



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Aaron is a seekrit rap fan, Canonical Character Death, M/M, three fics in one go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-25 00:59:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4940596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reinacadeea/pseuds/reinacadeea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It feels like ages since I've last posted. A short collection of prompts:</p>
<p>1) soulmate!fic - soulmate marks<br/>2) "awful music"<br/>3) jealous!Robert fic</p>
            </blockquote>





	soulmates, jealousy and all the music

**Author's Note:**

> for stulot because school is hard and leaves little time for writing :)

 

_**Soulmate!fic** _

 

"I want it to be you," Jackson shouts on a deserted road near a railroad crossing and Aaron closes his eyes. "Just - to hell with all these rules, Aaron! It’s nobody’s business who should be with who."

"It's meant to be, Jackson," Aaron says, voice croaking. "Not us. There is a person out there for me and -and for you."

"I don’t care about the rules.” He sounds desperate and Aaron can’t look him in the eyes.

“I’m sorry,” Aaron says and he means it. He cares about Jackson, but somewhere out there in the world is a person that he belongs to, who will love him through all his faults. He needs that person.

Jackson dies, never knowing his soulmate, and Aaron reads about it on the internet, how a person without a soulmate will walk the rest of his life with half a part missing. The thought makes him sick.

Ed isn’t his soulmate, neither is Gerard the Waiter in France. He settles because he thinks he deserves it. He said he couldn’t love Jackson and he killed Jackson didn’t he? He’s the reason a man out there in the world won’t meet his soulmate. Maybe he shouldn’t meet his either. Maybe that way he will feel better.

His mark sits by his right feet, down by the ankle. He can cover it easily with socks and no one will be the wiser. It’s not a great plan. He doesn’t plan on showing it to anybody and he never plans on seeing it on someone else.

He’s trailing kisses down Robert’s spine, tracing each and every bone with his tongue when he suddenly freezes and leans back.

“Don’t stop,” Robert says into the pillow.

Things get a bit more complicated after that. They’re standing outside Wylie’s Farm when Aaron shouts it at him. “I’ve got it, the mark.”

“What mark?”

Aaron knows Robert is manipulating him, trying to get him to do something for him and Aaron will. Because he found it – the reason – on Robert’s lowest vertebrae.

“I’ll go inside, yeah, and you go to your wedding,” Aaron says, bitterly and he’s shaking. “I’ll do it because I’m your soulmate.”

“Aaron,” Robert shouts after him, but he can’t stand to look at him and Robert won’t follow him. The wedding goes on and Robert stares and stares and stares so much he can’t remember his vows. “’Till death us do part,” he says after he’s been urged and it sounds like a promise.

They’re in the garage and Aaron is looking at him, trying to figure out if he’s lying.

“Let me see it,” Robert says, hands in his pockets and his eyes seems wild and uncontrolled. Aaron takes off his shoe and sock and he watches Robert’s face through all of it. It’s intense and everything he’s ever dreamed off – nothing he’s dreamed off.

“I need ya,” Robert tells him and Aaron believes it. It’s what soulmates are about, isn’t it? Being there for each in good and bad, and feeling every feeling and touch burning.

“Tell me again,” he says.

Robert touches his shoulders and stares into his eyes. “Why would I lie to my soulmate? Why would I put myself through that?”

Aaron believes him.

 

Edited (5-10-15)

 

-

 

**_Prompt "awful music"_ **

 

"No," Aaron says.

Robert frowns. "What have I done now?"

"Your music, mate," Aaron says annoyed.

"What's wrong with Paloma Faith?"

Aaron gives him a look and takes his hands away from the ignition, leaving them stuck in the driveway.

"Are you serious?" Robert says, but Aaron doesn't budge. "Her voice is great."

"She sounds like she's got something stuck up her nose," Aaron comments.

"Fine," Robert relents. "You choose then."

 

\--

 

"Everyday I spend my time, drinking wine, feeling fine," Robert sings under his breath.

"Mate," Adam says.

Robert looks up from his food and stares at Aaron's best mate. "What?"

"Don't do it, don't succumb to it," Adam says deadly serious.

"What are you on about?"

Adam rolls his eyes. "ASAP Rocky, Aaron's obsessed."

Robert snorts. "I've noticed."

He noticed during the ride to Blackburn, the entire extended weekend and the return trip.

"Since when are you and Aaron back on anyway?" Adam asks and Robert suddenly feels caught.

"We're not," he lies.

"Could've fooled me," Adam comments and goes back to his food.

 

\--

 

Aaron is a bit... hesitant to announce to the village that he's decided to, ugh, date(?) Robert.

Robert, on the other hand, wants to shout it off the rooftops, but he understands Aaron's hesitance.

Instead, he lies snuggled up behind Aaron watching a livestream of some charity rap concert.

"What's wrong with good old-fashioned rock?" he says into Aaron's neck.

Aaron shivers, but his attention doesn't waver from Drake. "Everyone's got their taste. And possibly, you're a bit old." 

Robert snorts offended. "You're a right prat sometimes."

Aaron hmms and crawls closer. Robert sighs contented.

 

-

 

"It's sexist, is what it is!" Robert shouts.

Aaron looks shocked. "What cos I don't care about Take Some or whatevs their name is?

"No, because you only listen to music that degrades women," Robert tries to lower his voice, but it mostly make him seem even angrier.

Aaron's got his chest puffed all up, his chin tilting dangerously and eyes blazing.

"Alright, I'll give to you that it's political and provocative," Robert relents a bit. "But your singers can't preach social equality if they're calling women sluts and whores in the same bloody song."

"Where is this even coming from? Then don't listen if you don't like what I listen to. You're not obligated," Aaron shouts back and is out of the door before Robert's even got a chance to react.

 

-

 

Paddy's been shooting him dirty looks the entire night - well actually, since Chas caught them necking on the stairs a month earlier.

He tries not to think about Aaron's eyes, the lightning sadness that flashes through them. Instead, he tries to think about the trust slowly returning in Aaron's movements around him, the casual way he's starting to show affection again.

He's also a bit drunk, nursing his fourth beer and trying to ignore everyone around him.

"Chas says you've been sulking in here since noon," his darling sister says, coming out in her chef's uniform. "What's going on now?"

"I don't want to talk about it," he says sulkily.

She shoots him a strange look.

"It's Aaron isn't it," he tells her. "I think he hates women."

"What are you even on about? And since when have you been talking to Aaron again?"

He coughs. "Ugh, there was a thing..." he says vaguely. "Anyway, we got into this massive argument and I'm pretty sure he hates women."

"Have you met him?" Vic says. "Aaron hates everyone."

That's not true, Robert knows, but decides not to comment.

 

-

 

They run into each other in Hotten. The supermarket is lacking, but it's the only one they've got currently.

"I'm sorry," Robert says quickly, as usual leaving his dignity at the door where Aaron's involved. "Can we stop fighting now?"

Aaron sighs, biting his lower lip. "What were we even fighting about?"

"No idea," Robert says. "It's not important, is it?"

Aaron leans against the cereal aisle, inviting Robert closer with a look of his eyes.

Robert steps forward eagerly and relishes the feeling of Aaron's tight grip around his fingers. Robert grips his other arm around Aaron's waist and pulls him into a quick kiss. He can feel Aaron sigh into it and knows somehow that he did good.

 

-

 

Robert one day manages to convince Aaron that he's not taking an interest in his music to mock him or to somehow change him. It's not about that at all.

It's about commitment and towards Aaron, Robert's got loads.

 

(5-8-15)

 

-

 

 

**_Sitting outside the restaurant while Aaron's on a date_ **

 

He overhears Chas talking in the pub and the pint freezes in its upward curve.

"Robert?" Diane asks annoyed.

"Aaron's going on a date?" he stutters out, trying to sound as nonchalant as possible.

Diane gives him the look. "No, pet, don't go there."

"We're over, Diane," Robert lies through his teeth. "He can go on all the dates he likes."

Diane gives him another look.

"What exactly are you accusing me off?" he says offended.

"Jealousy, love, jealousy," she tells him and serves Harriet.

 

-

 

His name is Will and he's from Glasgow, an old mate of Kerry's who needed a place to stay. Robert knows all about Will.

Now he sort of wishes he didn't.

"He's not even Aaron's type," he spits at Vic over coffees one morning.

"Because he's not a cheating prat who can't even admit his own sexuality?" Vic says, one eyebrow raised in skepticism.

"You don't have to get low about it," Robert huffs and stalks out, wishing his sister wasn't so nosy all the time.

 

-

 

He's got a 'business meeting' in 'town' or at least that's the excuse he gives Edna for missing dinner.

It's not lurking when he has legitimate business.

Right?

Asked round for you at Edna's, a text from Vic says. Please tell me you're not in Hotten!

He sighs and starts when the passenger side door opens, revealing an angry-looking Aaron.

"Drive," Aaron orders and Robert doesn't know what to say. He just drives instead.

 

-

 

They're at that stupid lay-by when Aaron tells him to pull over.

"Here?" Robert asks.

Aaron just looks.

Robert parks and turns the engine off.

"You can't do this to me," Aaron says. "It's not fair."

"I'm not..."

"Stop it, Robert!"

Robert bites his lip and stares at Aaron in the awful winter light. "He's not right for you," he says in the end.

"You certainly won't be the judge of that," Aaron says, tone biting.

"I know," Robert sighs. "I'm... I'm sorry."

"You burned your bridges."

Robert leans forward onto the stirring wheel, trying to dull his heart and suppress the massive thing in his throat that feels suspiciously like tears.

"You understand why it's like this?" Aaron says and it's soft the way he's asking.

"It's hard not to, not with the way everyone keeps going on about it," Robert says bitterly. "It feels like everyone has this preconceived idea about us, like they actually know us, know what we were like. We weren't all bad."

"We weren't good either," Aaron almost whispers.

"I see you with all these people and I can't stop thinking that you used to tell me those things," Robert admits. "I miss you! All the time!"

"I miss you, too."

Robert whips his head around to stare at Aaron full-on, trying to comprehend what he's said.

"Don't look so surprised," Aaron says and his eyes are red. "One day I might even be able to forgive you."

He starts the car back up, comfortable in the knowledge that he's not alone, that he hasn't ever been alone.

 

-

 

He expects the verbal abuse the next morning and Hurricane Chas delivers beautifully in middle of the café.

"You must be proud of yourself," she says with her high shrill voice.

Lawrence and Chrissie watches from the other end of the room and Robert doesn't even care.

"Chas, your son is the best thing since bacon sarnies," he boasts loudly, making sure everybody hears. "I'll make sure he knows he's wanted and loved and then one day, if he decides to forgive me, I'll be waiting with open arms. So, if you could kindly leave my presence, that would be great, thanks."

She looks fairly scandalised, but doesn't object to his reasoning. She's never objected to him loving Aaron. She saw it after all, fairly early on.

 

-

 

Diane hands him a free pint. "I heard Chas had a go, pet," she says with a sympathetic smile.

"Nothing I didn't deserve," he admits.

"So, Victoria was right. You did go to Hotten last night?" she says.

He coughs. "Uh, yes.”

“Did it help?” she asks.

He shrugs. Maybe it did. But it’s not her business or anyone else’s for that matter. Aaron is thinking about him again and it creates this pleasant buzz inside him.

Why does it matter if Will is there? He’s nothing really…

Because Aaron misses him and that’s what really matters.

 

 

End (5-10-15)

**Author's Note:**

> i'm on tumblr as reinacadeea as well. please leave a comment here or there. it makes my day better


End file.
